


After a While

by dancing_badly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes his wedding ring off</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a While

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a general BSG fanvid and I noticed how often we see Bill's wedding band. And that puppy's coming off!  
> Its got some ambiguity in it.  
> May write a companion piece where Laura notices that its gone.
> 
> AR2: written a while ago, posting here for archival purposes

He sat on the edge of his bed, playing with the ring he religiously wore. It wasn’t a particularly special day. He got up, went to the gym and was in the process of putting his socks on when the glint of the gold shone through a drop of water still left over from the shower caught his eye.

He’d worn it so long that he rarely noticed it. Didn’t even know why he wore it anymore. Carol-Anne was long dead and he had been dead to her for years before the cylons came.

He lost track of time, how long he sat there, gazing into the foggy memories he had. He was jolted out of his reverie by the hum of the phone.

“Adama.”

“Hi Admiral. This is Tory just calling to let you know that the President apologizes for running a little behind today. Her raptor just left the Rising Star and will dock with Galactica shortly.”

“Thanks Tory”

He hung up the phone and sighed. Gazing back down at his left hand. It was time. Time to move on.

Slowly removing the ring from his finger, he flipped it over in his palm gently. Opening the drawer where he kept his memories, he placed the ring on top of the picture frame that rested in there.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
